


Our Christmas Heaven

by PlutoApologist



Category: The Prom - Sklar/Beguelin/Martin
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:55:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21958474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlutoApologist/pseuds/PlutoApologist
Summary: The holidays bring unexpected love and joy for Emma and Alyssa.
Relationships: Alyssa Greene/Emma Nolan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Our Christmas Heaven

“Hey Lys’, our hot cocoa’s getting cold!” Emma said, poking her head out of the blanket fort they had scraped together in Emma’s living room. Alyssa beamed, holding up the box of cookies she had found in the kitchen. She barreled into blanket fort and Emma squealed with joy, rolling out of the way. Emma’s stomach was still shaking with laughter as she settled herself into laying on her belly and leaning on her forearms.

“Did you complete the mission?” Emma whispered, a glimmer of mischief in her eyes. Emma’s breath tickled Alyssa’s hair near her neck and her heart sped up. It was probably just the spirit of adventure fluttering her heart. She held up the hard fought for possession, a full case of chocolate chip cookies. 

“Good,” Emma said, her mouth already half full of a chocolate chip cookie and a half smile rising. She hadn’t even eaten the whole cookie before they heard Betsy’s footsteps. Alyssa scrambled to hide the cookies and Emma tried to brush the crumbs off her mouth. Alyssa paused hiding the box of cookies and scooted closer to Emma. 

“You missed...this side,” Alyssa mumbled, biting her lip. Her eyes flicked to Emma’s lips and she brushed crumbs she had missed off of her lips. Emma blushed, so painfully sweetly it made her heart ache, and with a giggle brushed some of the crumbs onto Alyssa’s cheek. Alyssa knew people talked about butterflies in their stomach, but whatever made her stomach aflutter was more powerful than that. 

“You’ve got some crumbs...right here.” Emma brushed the crumbs off her cheek and Alyssa wished she could have been graced with Emma’s warmth longer. Emma’s words flew over her head, Alyssa’s brain trying to rein in her racing heart. “There. Now you’re perfect.”

“No, you’re perfect,” Alyssa breathed. She could close the gap between her and Emma easily. Seconds felt like hours and the space between their lips felt like an ocean she had to cross. Her heart dipped at the prospect, but she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The ocean of uncharted territory was large and terrifying but if Emma was the light at the end of the tunnel, she would traverse those murky waters. 

They jumped apart as Betsy’s fuzzy slippers appeared at the front on their blanket fort. Alyssa tried to appear normal, but her panicked brain took that opportunity to twist herself into her blanket. Emma leaned on her side, badly disguising the box. 

“Oh you girls found the cookies!” Betsy chirped, kneeling down with a sigh and eyeing the evidence on their faces. Emma mouthed ‘sorry’ at Alyssa, but Alyssa just squeezed her hand reassuringly. They could still barely look at each other, only looking in glimpses like it burned their eyes. “I know you’re on break but don’t stay up too late, okay? Try not to make too much noise too, my hearings not that bad yet.”

“Grandma, I turned 14 this year I’m not a kid,” Emma whined, pulling a pout so intense it made Alyssa chuckle. Emma hit her arm lightly and Alyssa looking up pleadingly, biting into a cookie making direct eye contact with her the whole time. 

“Alright, have fun you two,” Betsy said, barely hiding an impish smile. Alyssa could hear her chuckle as she went off. Emma leaned back with a sigh, sending a twinge ricocheting around Alyssa’s heart. 

“I’m not a kid. I can handle myself. I did when my parents.... Nevermind.” Alyssa drew her eyebrows together and sat up straight. Emma stared off, her eyes misty, hopefully only with memory. Alyssa stretched out her leg and gently poked Emma’s thigh with her toe. 

“I don’t know what happened, Emma, but you deserve better. I’m-”

“-Alyssa it’s fine. It’s stupid, I just…I feel like I got the experience of growing up without all the nice things. You know being kissed and...yeah I told you it was dumb.” Emma swallowed and brought her blanket up to her chin. Her eyes got wider as Alyssa’s eyes, lit with a curious spark, were suddenly closer. 

“I have an idea, Emma and we don’t have to have to if you don’t want but-”

“-Lys’, what is it? I promise I won’t hate it.”

“Well, News Years is coming up and on New Years you’re expected to, well...” Alyssa puckered her lips and Emma cracked a smile. When Emma smiled, Alyssa knew what was missing in her life. Excitedly, Alyssa kept going, studying her face for the least twitch of apprehension. “I’ve never kissed anyone either and if we do it now, we’ll be better then.”

A twitch. Emma hated her. She’d just lost the only friend who mattered. Alyssa deflated and brought her knees to her chest. 

“Alyssa, you’re a good friend, but you don’t have to do this.”

“I want to Emma. I promise.” Alyssa took Emma’s hands and squeezed her hands, both of their palms sweaty, ripe with juvenile nervousness. 

“For practice?” Emma asked, her voice trembling. Alyssa’s heart fell, but she tried to maintain her composure, a hard task while her heart was being plunged deep into an icy lake. 

“For practice,” Alyssa reassured, the rapid beat of her heart betraying her. Emma swallowed, feeling her friend’s heartbeat in their tightly clasped hands. 

“You seem nervous,” Emma said, starting to pull away. She wouldn’t look anywhere near Alyssa, and hurt more than any insult Emma could sling her way. “We don’t have to do this, I’ll just-”

“- Emma, come here. Let me show you how sure I am,” Alyssa interrupted. She put her hand on Emma’s cheek, gazing into her eyes plaintively. She lightly dragged her thumb across her cheek, drawing a tiny gasp from Emma. “Is this ok?”

Emma nodded, her eyes lit with what Alyssa could only describe as a light coming from the very universe itself. Alyssa leaned back into the pillow and Emma scooted closer and leaned down, running her hand through Alyssa’s curls fanned across the pillow. 

“Your breath still smells like pizza,” Alyssa chuckled lowly. Emma drew a breath to answer but Alyssa took it away and pressed a light kiss on her lips. At some point, Emma kissed her back and at some point, Alyssa ascended to heaven. Her mom had told her about heaven, but she was wrong. This was heaven, just her and Emma, here, kissing each other like their life depended on it. 

At some point Emma drew away. 

It felt wrong to take a breath, to take in anything that wasn’t the beautiful girl she’d just kissed. 

“Emma that was-wow-” Alyssa said, her voice barely above a whisper. She let her hand fall next to Emma’s, seeking even a tiny sliver of that heaven she’d just found. Alyssa fell against the pillow, her mind elsewhere. That was everything she needed to feel loved. Emma rolled over and Alyssa chased her missing warmth. 

“Alyssa, please can you - “ Her voice was low and quiet, too low and quiet. Alyssa sat up, immediately rushing over when she saw a tear rolling down her cheek. 

“Emma, why are crying?”

“That was so beautiful Alyssa. It was all I wanted and it was fake. It was practice.” Emma sat up, stiffly crossing her arms. Her voice was vulnerable but had a harsh edge to it, an unsheathed dagger ready to strike. Harshly, Alyssa was thrown back into the real world, much colder and crueler than the world under their blanket fort. They weren’t supposed to kiss each other. They were friends. They were girls. This meant nothing, not to the world. This place, this heaven, just existed in their dreams. “Right?”

Emma looked up, so full of hope, meeting Alyssa’s eyes. Seeing no hesitation, she cupped Alyssa’s trembling chin and leaned in. 

“Right. It was just for practice.” Emma sharply crossed her legs and drew back, swiping an errant tear away. Alyssa reached out to hug her, but Emma tensed. Alyssa drew back slowly, afraid to breathe too loud and disturb her. “I’m gonna call my mom. I think I’d better go home.”

Emma nodded numbly and lay down, pulling a blanket over herself until only the tips of her very red ears were visible. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cold winds blew outside Emma’s front door and Alyssa rubbed her hands to keep herself war, No doubt there was more coldness she’d have to deal with if Emma answered. She kept her feet rooted in an effort not to run. 

“Alyssa. What are you doing here?” Betsy greeted cautiously. Alyssa nodded at the inside and Betsy reluctantly let her in. 

“I wanted to see Emma? I knew I upset her but I just don’t want to start the New Year off wrong.” Betsy raised an eyebrow unimpressed. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know what I was thinking, I love her - “ Betsy stopped her rant with a smile and waved her to Emma’s room. 

“Grandma, we ran out of -Alyssa?” Emma stopped cold, her eyes wide. She dropped the ice cream carton she’d been holding, but didn’t even bother to pick it up, only having eyes for Alyssa.

“I’ll leave you two to talk.” Betsy eyed both of them, staring at each other with equal hurt and adoration, and hurried out of the room. Emma picked up the carton she’d been holding and threw it away, leaving Alyssa to drown in the awkward silence until Emma joined her on the couch. 

“What do you want?” Emma asked tensely, inspecting her fingernails. She glanced up and it warmed Alyssa to see some kindness in her eyes after she’d done. 

“I wanted to say I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have run,” Alyssa said desperately, each word spit out messily. She slowed down with a deep breath and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. “I care about you.”

“As a friend. It’s fine Alyssa, I get it.” 

“It doesn’t have to be fine, Emma,” Alyssa said, lightly touching her shoulder, nervously flickering her eyes between her hand and Emma’s eyes. Every second Emma didn’t talk, Alyssa fell deeper into fear. 

“The truth is I’m not fine. I was scared I’d never see you again. You mean everything to me and that kiss...it means everything to me.” Emma closed her eyes and when she opened them again, her eyes her watery and full. She grabbed a pillow and hugged it to her chest. “That’s why it hurt so much when you acted like it never happened. I thought you hated me.”

“You know I could never hate you, Em.”

“You know that. I didn’t.” Emma threw the pillow at Alyssa and sunk into the couch. Alyssa caught with surprise and slowly lowered it, biting her lip.

“Oh, Emma…”

“And I know it was a mistake - “

“-Emma it wasn’t a mistake. It was the best thing that ever happened to me,” Alyssa said fiercely, sliding her palm on Emma’s knee. Emma instinctively fit her hand into hers. Alyssa’s voice grew, but it trembled with effort. “It was like heaven for me. I could kiss you a thousand times.”

“It was?” Emma turned her head slowly with a smile, a tear caught at the edge of her lip. 

“Emma, it was all I dreamed it could be.”

“And more?” Emma added hopefully, with a cheeky smile. Alyssa took her face in her hands excitedly, a bright smile blooming on her face. 

“And more,” Alyssa whispered, each syllable jumping with excitement. Emma sloppily kissed Alyssa’s cheek and drew back, wiping the makeup she had messed up as she drew back tenderly. Alyssa chuckled at Emma’s shenanigans and Emma caught her lips mid laugh. It was messy and imperfect but it was beautiful. It was human. It was rushed, two teenagers caught in the heat of passion, with equally patient moments, full of reverence. The light it created in Alyssa could guide her through anything

“Alyssa?” Emma mumbled cheekily, leaning her head on her shoulder. “It’s midnight.”


End file.
